V1.0.0.133
* Co-op vs. AI improvements. * remake, renamed to . * remake. * added. |Related = * 1.0.0.133 Patch Notes * Hotfix Release Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.132 |Next = V1.0.0.134 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * The following skin was released with this patch, but was not available for purchase until Wednesday, February 8. * The following skin was released with this patch, but was not available for purchase until Friday, February 10. * PvP.net v1.53 * Co-op vs. AI, codenamed "Rise of the Bot Army". ** The player can now queue to play against a much wider roster of Champions in Co-op versus AI. ** Beginner and Intermediate queues are now available for Dominion in addition to Summoner's Rift. ** The 3-game per day rewards limitation for Level 30 Summoners has been removed. ** The flat penalty for Co-op versus AI games has been removed. The Player will now earn IP at the following rates (as a percentage of the normal or ranked rate): League of Legends v1.0.0.133 Champions ; * (Innate) ** Every 12 seconds Ziggs' next basic attack deals bonus magic damage. This cooldown is reduced whenever Ziggs uses an ability. * (Q) ** Ziggs throws a bouncing bomb that deals magic damage. * (W) ** Ziggs flings an explosive charge that detonates after 4 seconds, or when this ability is activated again. The explosion deals magic damage to enemies, knocking them away. Ziggs is also knocked away, but takes no damage. * (E) ** Ziggs scatters proximity mines that detonate on enemy contact, dealing magic damage and slowing. * (Ultimate) ** Ziggs deploys his ultimate creation, the Mega Inferno Bomb, hurling it an enormous distance. Enemies in the primary blast zone take more damage than those further away. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it was not granting assists. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it was gaining less damage from ability power than intended. * Stats: ** Base health increased to 474 from 438. ** Base armor increased to 14.9 from 12.7. ** Mana per level increased to 35 from 27. * : cooldown reduced to 16/13/10/7/4 from 20/16/12/8/4 * : now grants vision while in flight. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it did not trigger while taunted or silenced. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would fail to kill shielded targets. * General ** Fixed a bug where Ezreal would lose his run animation and appear to be "skating" after 390 movement speed. * ** Now grants vision while in flight. * Fixed a bug where immediately detonated when Gragas died. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would not be demolished when he died if it was being targeted by . * Fixed a bug where immediately crumbled when Jarvan IV died. * Mana regen per level increased to 0.7 per 5 seconds from 0.45. * Fixed a bug where 's cooldown was higher than stated at earlier ranks. * : ** Dodge duration increased to 2 seconds from 1.5. ** Now additionally reduces the damage from area of effect abilities by 25% for the duration. ** It can now be activated again after 1 second to end the effect early. ** Damage changed to 50/75/100/125/150 (+0.5 bonus attack damage) from 40/70/100/130/160 (+0.8 bonus attack damage). ** Now deals 20% increased damage for each attack dodged (up to a maximum of 100% increased damage) instead of 10/15/20/25/30 bonus damage per dodge. ** Cooldown reduced to 18/16/14/12/10 seconds from 22/20/18/16/14. * : duration increased to 8 seconds from 6. * : attack speed bonus reduced to 40% from 50%. * : missing health to bonus damage ratio reduced to 8% from 10% * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 0.8. ** Fixed a bug where it would sometimes fizzle. * Fixed a bug where 's ability power ratio was shown as lower than it actually was. * Fixed a bug where 's slow did not grant assists. * Minor tweak to Rammus' dance to actually rotate around his center axis when on his back. * Fixed a bug where did not detonate if Sejuani died. * : ** Base damage reduced to 60/105/150/195/240 from 70/115/160/205/250. ** Bonus attack damage ratio reduced to 1.0 from 1.1. * : ** Movement speed bonus reduced to 20% from 25%. ** Duration reduced to 10 from 15. * Fixed a bug where did not trigger while Taunted or Silenced. * Fixed a bug where Swain had reduced mana regeneration while in Raven form. * missile speed increased to 2000 from 1400. * activation time reduced to 0.25 seconds from 0.5. * Fixed a bug where 's tooltip stated that it dealt less damage than it actually did. Items ; remade * + + = ** + + = * +25 armor * +17% life steal * Unique Aura: Nearby allied champions gain 10 health regen per 5 seconds. (unchanged) ; added * Recipe: + + * Stats: +300 health, +35 armor * Unique Aura: Nearby allied champions gain 15 health regen per 5 seconds * Unique Active: Shield yourself and nearby allies for 5 seconds, absorbing up to 50 (+10 per level) damage (60 second cooldown) ; remade and renamed to : * Recipe changed to + + + 425g from + + 700g. * Effect changed to +250 health and +15% cooldown reduction from +20% attack speed. * Unique aura changed to Unique aura: Nearby allied champions gain +20% attack speed and +12% life steal from Unique aura: Nearby allied champions gain +20% attack speed and +20% life steal, +30 health regeneration, and Unique aura: Nearby enemy champions suffer −20 armor. (1200 range) ; * Spell vamp reduced to 20% from 25%. Masteries * changed to 0.5 Attack Damage per level (9 Attack Damage at champion level 18) at 4 points from 4% Critical Strike Chance. General * Added a new option, "Show Smartcast Ranges". * Spectator Mode will now indicate if a Champion is at very low health on the side bars to draw attention to the area. * Fixed a bug where the mastery sometimes interfered with character global passives. * Heal over time effects now show as health regeneration per 5 rather than discreet heals * Summoner's Rift (Winter): ** Removed holiday decorations. ** Fixed prop visibility/collision issues in bases. ** Fixed particle glitching in river areas. ** Changed lighting and terrain to improve visual clarity. Hotfix * Fixed a bug where AI Bots were causing some games to crash. Patch Preview video de:V1.0.0.133 pl:V1.0.0.133 zh:V1.0.0.133 Category:Patch notes